Power Rangers Super Samurai - Warriors of Two Worlds
Warriors of Two Worlds is a teamup with Power Rangers Super Samuraihttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Super_Samurai & Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. It is the first crossover between Power Rangers & a Kamen Rider adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' three-part episode A Friend in Need. Plot Arriving back in Earth with a strange card in hand, Kit finds himself running into Len who just discovered a squid-like artifact earlier. Len mentions that this place is not like Kit's home before running off prior to the appearance of mysterious red fish-like monsters. Kit is about to transform before five young men & women show up & morph into the Samurai Rangers to fight drive them back into the Sanzu River. Kase & Maya return to the bookstore after losing sight of Kit, with Maya worried about not being with Kit. Kit, however, is at the Samurai Rangers' base, listening in on a discussion between Jayden Shiba & Mentor Ji over the latter's need to go to the hospital. Elsewhere, fisherman Antonio Garcia catches up to Len, ready to fight him for stealing the OctoZord. Both transform, & Wing Knight summons Darkwing to fight the Gold Samurai Ranger. Unbeknownst to them, Octoroo sends the Nighlok Multeye to investigate Wing Knight out of dread of his appearance. Multeye arrives just as the Gold Samurai Ranger takes out the Contract Beast & steals from Len the Advent Gun, a mysterious weapon from Ventara, knocking out the Gold Samurai Ranger in the process. Chased by the Nightlok, Len makes his way to Kit who laughs at the irony before using Dragredder's power as Dragon Knight to fight Multeye. The Nighlok escapes at the last minute, & is suddenly compelled to use the Advent Gun, inserting an Advent Card & shooting it above him. Transformed into a monstrous version of a Kamen Rider, Muleye summons a mass of Moogers to attack the mortal realm to the Ghost of Xaviax's horror of the newly born abomination. The Samurai Rangers arrive to battle the Moogers with Multeye not accompanying them. Because the attack seems so random, Jayden is concerned & has the Samurai Rangers search the area, unaware that Kit is noticing them from a far-off distance. After searching & not finding anything, Mike talks Mia into not returning to the mansion to train. Instead, they go into a family restaurant where they talk about Jii's hip until they run into Mike's father. When another patron of the restaurant takes a woman as his hostage, Mike manages to get everyone out with him but Mia, his father, & a mother with her baby. Finding similar humans, Mike attempts to stop them as he realizes they all have red eggs on their heads. While the others deal with the Nighlok Jartle who is to blame, Mike & Mia manage to set up a plan to free everyone while Mike's father fights some Moogers by himself. By the time they arrive, the other Samurai Rangers successfully destroy Jartle who revives in his giant form. The group use the Battlewing Megazord to fight Jartle with the Gold Samurai Ranger arriving in the Claw Battlezord to quickly destroy the Nighlok as Maya witnesses the battle. After the fight, Jayden encounters the Ghost of Xaviax who warns him of that his world is endangered by the presence of a person known as the "Dragon Knight". He later crosses paths with Kit who reveals his true identity. After Kit reveals himself, Jayden realizes that Kit is the "Dragon Knight" the Ghost of Xaviax warned him about. Before the two can fight, the Ghost of Xaviax arrives to tell Kit he is to blame for the terror brought unto the world by the Nighlok Multeye who now has the powers of a Kamen Rider, & that the only way to save the worlds he entered is if he ceases to exist. After Jayden takes out the Moogers & drives off Multeye as the Red Samurai Ranger, Antonio attacks Kit believing that he is in league with Len until Maya takes him to the bookstore, where Mentor Ji is hiding. When the other Samurai Rangers arrive, Len uses their fears to cause a fight to break out & escapes with Antonio not far behind, leaving Maya to break it up before going to a room where all of Kit's photos are kept. When Multeye attacks again, Antonio ends his chase & contacts the Samurai Rangers who go off to fight the Nighlok Rider alone. Kit, troubled by Xaviax's words, stays behind with Kase trying to convince him to help before she goes off on her own. By then, Mentor Ji comes forward & convinces Kit to continue to find his place, regardless of what Xaviax has said to him. Kit joins the battle just as Multeye & his summoned Garudothunder & Negazelle have overpowered the Samurai Rangers & Siren. Dragon Knight & the Red Samurai Ranger fight Multeye. The other Samurai Rangers & Siren manage to destroy Garudothunder & Negazelle as Dragon Knight becomes Survive Mode & uses the powers of Dragranzer to attack Multeye. Using the Sword Vent Card, he summons his sword before switching weapons with the Red Samurai Ranger to use active Fire Smasher Attack Vent Card to destroy Multeye, saving the world. Len shows up just in time to snatch the Advent Gun back, only to be thwarted by the Gold Samurai Ranger who forces him to give back the OctoZord in exchange for the Advent Gun, & then everyone goes their separate ways. As Kit & Kase are welcomed home by Kit's father Frank & Maya, assuring Kit that he'll always find his way home no matter what, they enter another world. Characters Rangers Kamen Riders Allies * Mentor Ji * Mike's Father * Maya Young * Frank Taylor Villains * Nighloks **Octoroo **Jartle **Moogers **Furry Warts * Garudomiragehttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Garudomirage (Summon) * Negazelle (Summon) * Ghost of Xaviaxhttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Xaviax Notes See Also * Kamen Rider Decade: World of Shinkenger - Super Sentai counterpart in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight